Generally speaking, slide rail assemblies are respectively configured on the two corresponding sides of a server chassis for rack server systems. By means of a bracket assembly connected with the slide rail assembly, the slide rail assembly is correspondingly mounted on the rack so that the chassis may be mounted on the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,454 B2 disclosed a bracket assembly for a rack. It may be understood from the description and drawings (e.g. FIG. 8) that when a user assembles the bracket components to the post 86 of the rack 84, the user may penetrate the mounting member 32 of the end plate 14 of the bracket 10 through the post hole 88 of the rack 84, and by pressing the elastic leg 42 of the arm member 40 against the base 30, the fastening arm 44 of the arm member 40 retains an elastic force relative to the elastic leg 42 so that the fastening portion 46 of the fastening arm 44 retains elastic force and blocks in front of the rack 84 to ensure that the bracket components do not dislocate from the rack 84.
Furthermore, although conventional slide rail assemblies may also have engaging mechanisms configured between the two corresponding rails so as to provide a protection mechanism, by which a rail may be blocked at a predetermined position and not be dislocated from the other rail when the rail is moved longitudinally with respect to the other rail, the structural design of the engaging mechanism is usually over-complicated and the operations to disable the protection mechanism are inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, the providing of a product that has a simple structure and is convenient for users to operate has been a crucial topic of development and design.